the_covishfandomcom-20200216-history
Buganda
Buganda is a country in Africa. It's capital is Entebbe, and it's most largest city is Binki. History TBA The independence of Buganda has been established in 1950, when the Buganda Yaa Aku Bajudida Ekaje Diri (Buganda's Imperial Armed Forces) went on a war against Great Britain in the Lake Wakuya, on which, in that time, was called Lake Victoria. Many people died on the vast profundity of the lake, 93% of them on which were British people. The Bugandan cadets went victorious in battle, and after the battle, a celebration was held in the city of Mengo, 20 meters south of the city of Kayaga, now a suburb of Entebbe. The Zururwenga genocide was held in 1969, when the President Akuje Ifujenbe had been establishing a law where the Bugandan people were the most superior race. This had led to controversial elections, such as the Kazunga Nuubejara president Naka Orfuwajama winning the 1971 election and banning every other tribe frm the land. A revolt was made in 1972 by the Zuruwenga and Bunyaganda people, on which had led to 50,000 casualities. A new law was made by the new general, Uwamaija Bikewala, on which allowed the people to have rights between each other. A distant strange sound from the city of Ejomobe, in the northern part of the country, had been heard all through the shores of the lake, even in the capital city. People started to investigate, and they found it was an strange thing, on which the Bugandan people called Kijawaandaka (Serpent-human). It killed over 20 researchers, and so, it was kept through the Nekinja Laboratory in Musuwama, in secret, and it still stands today. Illustrative drawings of the creature had been preserving in some museums. Another British invasion was led in 1980, when the assasination of the Bugandan Kabaka Lubanba Akarijasa-Enjebde, made by the leader of the Kujaaza E Nihedde army Kabu Isbujawabba, was being held before the debate. It went into the British victory, and since then, It has been a British colony with the name of Victoria, advancing in their infrastructure, and ending the legacy of the Kabakas. Over 90,000 British people had been moving to Victoria because of that. It was then independent again in 1985, when over 1 million Bunyaganda and Luganda people had been strucking the Perton Street in the city of Entebbe. Culture TBA Buganda's official religion is Enjada, although the most practiced religion there is Ako-Anglicanism, which has been formed in 1987 by British descent people who had a mission through the farm town of Nibejadda. Economy Buganda's economy has a GDP per capita of $1,997,486, and it's currency is the Bumddaba, on which is equivalent to 2.1 dollars. Some cents are reffered to Kijele and Nufejadda. Subdvisions Buganda is divided into provinces. Symbols Buganda's flag has been adopted since 1985, at the dawn of the new republic. It has been confected by Mike Wary and Preston Dekazujabbe. It contains a blue space with a white triangle, which contains a Bugandan shield symbol and three yellow circles. Buganda's anthem is Knele Abuudaya Adasari Buganda Jaemaza. Telecommunications Buganda has over 100 thousand televisors imported from here, although some high-quality televisions are imported from Briston, California or the United States, and exported by some major companies, like Enjasakaa. Buganda's national television is ReJu TV (Rebaaza Jubalkaryiweze; The Image of our Culture), which has been founded in 1985. A television station, called TSV (Television Services of Buganda) had been founded years later, in 1949, but it did not transmit general programming until 1956. Buganda has over 40 radio stations, the most popular are denomined the Kaya Ufeweganga (Three Thunders), which are Neza Radio, Kuzuuye Arga FM. and Mendela FM.Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project